


Different Hands Make Different Things

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: Different Hands Make Different Things [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant turned and there’s a man in his mid-thirties standing there.  He’s dressed in a suit, his brown hair was thinning.  He looked he could be a lawyer if no one really looked too much, but he didn’t hold himself like a lawyer.  There was something about him that was different, but Grant couldn’t place his finger on what.</p><p>AU where it’s Coulson instead of Garrett that gets Ward out of jouvie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Hands Make Different Things

"Grant Ward?"  a voice questioned from the middle of the visitation room.

Grant turned and there's a man in his mid-thirties standing there.  He's dressed in a suit, his brown hair was thinning.  He looked he could be a lawyer if no one really looked too much, but he didn't hold himself like a lawyer.  There was something about him that was different, but Grant couldn't place his finger on what.  He walked over slowly, with a bit of a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Phil Coulson."  The man said holding out his hand for Grant to shake it.  Grant looked at it for a moment and debated shaking it.  He decided to do it and the Coulson guy smiled.  "I heard about you through the grape vine of some military contacts."  He motioned towards the table beside them, inviting Grant to seat across from his as he sank down in his seat. Grant thought about it for a moment before sitting down.  Coulson just patiently waited for him to do as such.

"They said you were a promising young cadet, who...how should I put this...snapped.  Stole a car, drove over 1000 miles home and tried to burn your house down."  Coulson said it like he was slightly impressed, but at the same time there was a bit of a scolding tone.  "You sound like an interesting young man, Mr. Ward.  You were indeed a promising cadet, hand-eye coordination off the charts, not to mention high scores all around.  Truly impressive, but I have to ask, did you know your brother was inside the house when you tried to light it on fire?"  Coulson asked leaning forward so the answer might stay a secret between them.

"No, sir, I did not."  Grant said flatly, routinely and roboticly.

Coulson looked at him hard for a moment.  Like he knew he wasn't telling the whole truth.  Grant have expected him to call him out on it, but all Coulson did was lean back and nod.

"For what your file says about your family life, I can see why you might have accidentally missed that in your rage."  Coulson said airily like it was truly a mistake.  He gave Grant a wink as he adjusted his suit jacket. There was a slight sad look in his eyes that wasn't completely pity.  "I'm going to make you an offer, Mr. Ward, and it would be in your best interest to take it.

"In thirty minutes, your family's lawyer is going to come through that door and inform you of the legal storm coming your way."  Grant blinked and him and Coulson leaned forward.  "Your parents are pressing charges, arson and attempted murder, not to mention your older brother is pushing to have you tried as an adult."  Coulson let's that sit on Grant for a moment, and Grant almost crumbles under the weight of it.  "Now, you can stay here and maybe try an insanity plea, or you can come with me and become something better than what everyone thinks you are."

Grant tilted his head in confusion.  Coulson smiled widely, leaning forward and motioning for Grant to do the same.  Grant did after some hesitation, but Coulson didn't seem to mine.

"I work for a secret organization that is always looking for promising young souls like yourself."  Coulson said.

"Why should I trust you?"  Grant asked, leaving the question of _why should I believe you_ as an undertone to the question.

"Because I want to help you."  Coulson said genuinely.   "You have promise, Mr. Ward, and it would be a shame to see it wasted in a place like this.  I work with good people who do good things to keep the world safe, and I'd like you to help."  Coulson just gave him another grin that seemed more like he saw something in Grant.  "You're a little rough around the edges, and it will take a lot of hard work to smooth them out.  It's not going to be easy, to be honest it will be extremely difficult, but I promise you the end result, will be worth it."

Coulson went silent again, giving Grant a chance to think it over some.  It sounds like something he wanted to take.  He didn't want to rot in prison because he got a letter from his younger brother that just made him snap.  His plan had been to burn down his house, get his younger brother and disappear.   However it hadn't worked out that way.  Now someone was presenting with a way out, he knew he should take it.  Yet he doesn't know anything about this Coulson guy, or the secret organization he works for.

"Say yes, Mr. Ward."  Coulson said encouragingly.  "It will be hard at first, but then it will get fun.  Not to mention you can really stick to everyone here."  He paused again.  "It's a limited time offer, say yes and you can walk out those doors with me."

That sells it to Grant for some reason.  "Yes."  Grant said nodding. 

Coulson beamed at him and rose from his seat, button his suit jacket.  He motioned for Grant to get up as well and he did hesitantly.  The guard came over to collect Grant and escort him back to his cell.

"No, Mr. Ward is coming with me."  Coulson said in a sharp authoritative tone. 

The guard stopped in his steps.  "I'm sorry, who are you and where's your authority to just have him released."  Grant turned to Coulson to find him digging in his suit jacket.

The man pulled out a thin wallet and held open for the guard and Grant to see.  There was an idea and a badge inside, it was round with an eagle on it.  "I'm Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD."  Coulson said like he owned the place.  "This is my authority to have Mr. Ward released.  Now he's going to come with me, we're going to collect his things, then we're leaving and you will never contact us again." 

The guard was gaping like a fish, and Coulson just shoved his badge away and they moves to grab Grant's arm and maneuvered him to the door.  A smile spread across the teen's lips for the first in a long time.  The agent lead him back to his cell, and let Grant collect the few things he had with him, before escorting him out.  Coulson flashed his badge at the warden when he came out to stop them.  The older man gave him sound round about bullshit about custody and a bunch of other lingo that just left the warden swimming.  Grant relished in the scene of him backing off, and Coulson not giving him much of chance to say anything.

Coulson lead him to an old-time red convertible.  The older man rounded to the driver side, throwing on some sunglasses and sliding right in.  Grant didn't even really want to touch it, but Coulson shoved the door open and invited him in. 

"See fun."  Coulson said as Grant slide in the car and closed the door. 

The agent stepped on the gas and pulled away just as a black SUV turned in.

\--

_Fifteen Years later_

\--

Ward wrapped up a mission in Paris when he got the call from Hill to come in.  She was vague on the phone, just told him to get to here as quickly as possible promotion and possible new assignment.  It doesn't hurt.  He goes in and does everything she wants, goes through the torture of all the questions and simulations they put them through. 

He passes all but people skills, that he faltered a bit below average.  But Coulson said it was a miracle they weren't worse given his past, and honestly Ward knew they would probably be worse had he never meet Coulson. 

Hill has him in an interrogation room of sorts, like what SHIELD usually did agents moved a level up in their security clearance.  Ward apparently had the promotion in the bag.  Hill questions him about SHIELD and Ward tells her he knows what it stands for and how it got it's name.  It was going okay, save one smart ass comment form Ward how someone really wanted to spell SHIELD.  It got him a glare and huff from Hill, but Ward doesn't care.

"And what do you know about what happened to Agent Phil Coulson in New York?"  Hill asked.

It's a bit of a blow to Ward.  Coulson was his S.O., not to mention his saving grace, and hearing about what had happen to him in New York was hard enough.  Ward takes a breath to collect himself before answer.

"I'm Level 6, I know he died in the Battle of New York."  Ward said heavily, it wasn't easy.

"Welcome to Level 7, Agent Ward."  A familiar voice said, causing Grant to turn in shock at the sound.  Rounding the corner was Coulson, looking like he had the last time Ward has seen him before the whole thing with New York and the Avengers.  He scrambled out of his seat and stared.  "Sorry, that corner was really dark and I couldn't help myself."  Coulson said bouncing on his feet a bit, grinning like he always did.  "I think there might be a bulb out."  He said more to Hill than Ward.

Ward let out a breathless laugh before he smiled.  "Sir, I wouldn't believe it was you if you hadn't."  Ward said. Coulson let out a laugh as well and moved towards Ward, and Ward didn't hesitate to meet him in a quick hug.  "Good to have you back, Sir."

"Good to be back Ward."  Coulson said.  "I need you for a team I'm putting together.  You up for it?"

"Will it be fun?"

"Probably."

"Then, you don't really have to ask."  Ward said as Coulson clapped him on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help it, I had to write this AU. I just made it so Coulson got there earlier than Garrett and beat him to the punch. The ending is a fail but I can’t think of a way to fix it.
> 
> Hopefully I can do more of these, cause I like this AU.


End file.
